You Reap what you Sow
by maverick9871
Summary: The chunnin exams start today but they dont go as people think. A suprise happens that makes everyone view themselfs. This story is graphic and mature and has abuse. Not for the weak of heart or stomach. Might make more but I like revenge agianst village.
1. Chapter 1

I dont own Naruto

It was a bright and sunny day in Konaha. The birds were chirping, the squirls were playing, the crowd was cheering. Hold on what was that. Oh the crowds were cheering. Today was the finals of the Chunnin exams. All the competitors were down in the ring.

Nope scratch that. 2 of them were not in the ring. 1 was the great Uchiha Sasuke and the other was, oh, nobody cared, it was the Kyuubi brat. Big deal.

Genma looked at the competitors and sighed before speaking "The first match is about to begin, Would Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki please please appear in the Arena floor. Would all other competitors please leave."

All the other competitors left and only people standing in the arena was Genma and Neji. Genma looked around and said "Would Naruto Uzumaki please report to the Arena floor."

He waited a few moments and Neji smirked and the crowd was getting excited that the Kyuubi brat was not here.

Genma sighed and said "Final call, would Naruto..." he had to jump back as two kunias hit the ground directly were he was standing. Everyone was looking around for the source of the kunia when two yellow flashes appeared in the middle of the ring.

Everything was quite when the two flashes stopped and a ghost appeared in the Arena. Standing there in the arena was Arashi Kazama the 4th Hokage dressed in his Kage robes. Beside him was the Kyuubi brat, but he was not wearing orange, He had on a black ninja outfit that most jounin would wear with 2 kunia pouches. Several scrolls in his vest pocket a sword on his side. The only way you could tell it was the Kyuubi brat was because of the whisker marks.

Naruto blinked and said "I won."

Arashi said "Only because you used your bloodline."

Naruto looked around and saw everyone looking at him and said "Dad, what day is it."

Arashi said "Friday, why."

Naruto said "No, I mean whats the date."

Arashi said "Oh the 21st why."

Naruto said "Ah, thats why everyone is here now. The Chunnin exams. I guess Kakashi is right. You can get lost on the road of life."

Everyone facefaulted at this.

Naruto smirked as did Arashi. Everything was PERFECT.

Just then the third Hokage appeared in the arena and said "Who are you."

Arashi said "I know you have not seen me in 12 years old man but I figure that with as much SHIT as this village is in right now you may have forgotten me. Arashi Kazama and of coarse you remember Naruto Uchiha Kazama. MY SON." with an evil smirk.

The third paled knowing hell and high water was going to look like heaven when this was over.

He was going to say something when Naruto said "HEY DAD, YOU THINK OLD HEBI TEME UP THIER IS GOING TO BE PISSED WHEN HE FINDS OUT WHAT WE DID TO HIS VILLAGE. I MEAN DESTROYING EVERYTHING, STEALING ALL OF HIS JUTSU, AND PISSING ON ALL OF HIS CLOTHS WHILE THEY BURN IS A BIT MUCH." using a sound jutsu to echo it around the arena making sure everyone heard it.

If someone could see the Kazekages face at that moment they would have seen color on his face in the first time in his life.

Arashi said "WHY WORRY ABOUT WHAT WE DID TO HIM AND HIS LITTLE INVASION ARMY OUTSIDE OF THE VILLAGE RIGHT NOW SEEING AS THIER ARE NO SURVIVORS. WHEN WE HAVE A VILLAGE FULL OF ATTEMPTED MURDERS, SADIST, ABUSERS, AND A FEW OTHER THINGS TO DEAL WITH. ESPECIALLY WITH THE LAW THAT WAS ACTIVATED WHEN WE ARIVED A MINUTE AGO MAKING EVERY SINGLE PERSON OF THIS VILLAGE A SLAVE." using the same jutsu making sure everyone can hear.

The third said "What are you talking about Arashi."

Arashi said still using the same jutsu since once its activated carries to everyone who hears it the first time still hears no matter what until it is cancelled "The leaf village really should have followed my last wish and looked after my son you old fool. The crimes this village committed agianst him was so bad the Shinigami himself gave me back my life to punish this village. I have been alive for over 6 years now training my son in everything I know in secret. When I recieved the report from the deathgod what has been happening to Naruto I requested a copy of all the laws of Konaha and I found a nice little law I would like to thank the Hyuuga clan for. In the charter of this village in the clan restoration law sub paragraph 2 line 7 states. Should a founding family of Konaha or any clan that joins and is a member for 30 years or longer get down to the last 5 or less members certian protective rights are enacted.

Any member that falls into this category is automatically arranged for multiple wifes or concubines to restore the clan. If any of said members are attacked by anyone from another clan, ninja, or villager then he or she gains full custody of every single member of the attacking family or fellow ninja in squad with member that attacked. The heir is also given all property, jutsu, bloodlines, and wealth of attackers. If this law is enacted then all members have to make amends to the heir or the death seal will kill them within 2 years of activation unless he frees said person or family from the seal. In the event of heirs death the ones who are still endebted to thier new master is also killed.

In other words SHITHEADS, since Naruto was attacked by at least one member of almost every single family or ninja squad in his life as well as a family member of a villager I enacted the death seal. Now you may be wondering how that seal works. When the founders of this village started they signed a scroll of citizenship binding them to the law. Now as time passed it did not make since for a 2000 page book to be signed in blood by everyone so the 2nd hokage made it where any child born would have a drop of blood added to a card at the hospital. Also anyone entering the accademy also gave a drop of blood incase they moved. Any ninja that joins from outside the village also gives a drop of blood for info and the seal. Also anyone becoming a citizen her is automatically bloodtyped at the hospital and is also give the blood for this law. Now unless you never been to a hospital here, entered the ninja accademy, born here, or been a ninja of this village you are in the seal. Now this law can not be inacted without proof and the name of an attacker to make sure the right family is punished.

Unfortinately for you Naruto has had a photographic memmory from the day he was born which was also the same day he reached the final level of the Sharingan from his mothers side. And incase any of you are wondering how Naruto is effected by this law well let me let you in on the secret of his family. Obviously I am his father. Now you are thinking what does that have to do with anything. Well guess who my mother is. Give up Tsunade Uzam, grandaughter of the first and grandniece of the second. And if you are wondering how come you cant get out of your seat. When Naruto and I was preparing to make this announcement we placed a seal on each and every seat hear to make it wear you could not move or mold chakra once the third entered the Arena floor.

Now some of you are thinking why should we be slaves to a demon since I sealed Kyuubi into him to save your lifes right. Wrong. The kyuubi was not what was sealed into Naruto. I killed the Kyuubi in the belly of the deathgod the day of the sealing. All I sealed into my son was the Kyuubis chakra and his healing powers. You all abused an innocent child. Well guess what you reap what you so. There are only two ways Naruto will free your families from the death that awaits you all now. One is the closest female of each family or clan to his age will marry him and have children with him to restore his clan. Now some of you might have a member unable to have a child. Guess what, after 2 years with no child another member of said family or clan has to marry or be a concubine for him and so on or so forth until he has children with family or you run out of females.

Now Naruto actually does not want that so we have another option that I hope you take. Since Naruto has the final level of the Sharingan the only way for him to release your clan, family or team is to allow him to show all member of said family, clan, or team, his entire life. Every single beating, assault, cussing, kicking out of stores, seeing thier friends, family, people they have trusted for years doing horrible things to my son.

Now some of you are wondering what so bad about that. I will tell you one woman I hope turns the deal down. Her and her daughter are both here now so I will tell you what it was as an example of what they will see. Mrs. Haruno. Perhaps you would like for your daughter Sakura to see the day she met her onetime friend Ino. You remember what happen that day dont you Mrs Haruno."

Up in the stands Sakura turned to look at her mother and saw the fear on her face.

Arashi smirked and said "Imagine this, little 6 year old Sakura was crying because some kids were picking on her for her forehead. One kid actually hit her with a rock when Naruto jumped the boy to stop the second one. After he scared the kid away he started to leave but Sakura stopped him and hugged him and said thanks. You saw this and became pissed and then you saw him stop and tell ino to be friends with Sakura. You smiled as Ino came over and they started to play together. But you hated the fact Naruto was hugged by sakura so that night after you put Sakura to bed you went to his appartment and being a former ninja yourself picked the lock. You went inside and saw him covered up with the only sheet he had. You brought out a butcher knife and stabbed him 27 times. That was bad but what you did next was worse.

You actually had the gaull to say thanks for making a new friend for your daughter demon. before leaving hoping he would blead to death.

That is just one of the things that everyone that takes option 2 will see.

Now I think we have had enough of this. Orochimaru, I already killed all the sand and sound ninja outside the village so you can drop the disquisse of the Kazekage and get the hell out of my village. Come on son. Lets go home. These people have alot to think about."

Naruto nodded and they both walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

After Naruto and Arashi left Orochimaru quickly fled and noone tried to stop them. Everyone was stunned by what they actually saw and heard a moment ago. The fact that they were all slaves now was one of many things that was going through thier minds.

The third sighed and looked up at the crowd and closed his eyes before leaving in a swirl of leaves. Of the 6000 people in the stadium only about 6 people in all of them actually had a smile on thier face on the way things worked out. Those six knew they were immune from the death seal because they had actually never actually harmed the boy, or any family or teammate members also. 2 civilians who smelled of Ramen, 2 green spandex youthful ninjas, one super pervert, and one other person who smiled from where she stood. She was also smiling at the way her fiance was getting his revenge.

Of all the people in this village she was the only one who actually ever saw past his disquise. She was also the only other person beside Naruto who knew Arashi was back. She was hidden from everyones view because she knew if they saw her smiling they would become pissed and probably attack her. It did not mean she could not defend herself being a junnion and all. She watched with satisfaction as a certian pink haired girl interact with her mother and her mother try to oppologise. Pathetic.

Yes she was older then Naruto physically but mentally he was a lot older then he should be. He had to be if he wanted to live through all that he did. She was older but not ancient, less then 9 years older.

She was also the only person who knew Naruto true name beside the Hokage today. She never told anyone, secretly protecting him when she could, sneaking food into his appartment, teaching him her specialty, though he acted like he could not use it to hide his true skills. If anyone ever bothered to actually pay attention to him they would have notice he had one on all the time. It concealed some of permanent scars he had. Yes she had seen him without it. Holding him, being his emotional support when he needed it.

She had also helped him put on the discuise of an idiot he wore. He may have acted like an idiot but he was actually a gennius, But if you called him that he would take offense. He seen so called genniuses, Hyuuga Neji, Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Hatake Kakashi. She thought of each with discust.

She would have left to be with Naruto and Arashi at the Kazama estates right now but she had to keep up appearances for a little longer. Yes Konaha, you reap what you sow and today was only the beginning. When you find out the truth of what has been going on behind the scences you will be supprised.

"Just wait till you meet Omega." she said in a soft whisper.

The man beside her smoking a cigerrete said "What was that."

She smiled and said "Nothing Asuma, just thinking about what just happened."

Asuma said "Dont worry Kurenai, Im sure things will be ok. Im sure that they were just messing with everyone to try and make the kyuubi brat look good and quit being an idiot who could never succeed as being a ninja."

The woman looked at him out of the corner of her eyes and intense hatred passed by them for a moment before dissapearing and she said "Im sure your right, Asuma. I wonder how Kakashi going to feel to find out Arashi back."

Asuma said "I dont think that was him. It must be a genjutsu."

Kurenai smirked and said "It was him, I checked first thing for a genjutsu."

Just then a swirl of leaves appeared in the arena and the two figures were sweatdropping as they saw everyone leaving.

The shorter one said "I thought you said they would wait for us so we could make a dramatic entrance, Kakashi sensie."

Kakashi looked around and said "Something must have happened. Lets go up to Asuma and Kurenai to see what is going on."

The two appear next to them and Kakashi said "What happened."

Kurenai said "When Naruto arrived he sort of made a grand entrance and they stopped the exams."

Sasuke said "What did that idiot do this time."

Kurenai said "Is that any way to talk about the only other Uchiha in the village Sasuke."

That got both Sasuke and Kakashi attention.

Kakashi said "What do you mean. Narutos not an Uchiha."

Kurenai said "You are right hes not...at least not on his father side."

Sasuke said "Spill it woman. I dont like this joke."

Kurenai said "When Naruto arrived he brought someone with him. His father who told everyone his real name. Guess what it is."

Kakashi said "I dont like this joke and your taking to long. Asuma, what is she talking about and who is his father."

Asuma sighed and said "Narutos real name according to the man who claimed to be his father is Naruto Uchiha Kazama."

Kakashi punched Asuma and said "Dont mention sensies name with that demon Asuma. You know I hate him."

Kurenai sighed and said "Hes not lying Kakashi. Arashi Kazama is back and because of some law and the treatment Naruto recieved Naruto now owns not only every man woman and child in this village but also every bloodline and clan jutsu and building because of the law. If anyone goes agianst him then everyone will be dead in two years time thanks to the law the Hyuugas put on the founding document. Its a secret law of the clan resurection law. I guess with not only Naruto father backing him, knowing the Hiraishin jutsu, being the grandson of Tsunade and having the Sharingans final level the village is his playland now."

Kakashi paled and said "Where are they and how did Naruto get the final level of the Sharingan. I had already told Sasuke how to do it and get rid of the demon at the same time. He has made Naruto his only friend and when he kills him then he will get it."

Asuma who was holding his nose said "Arashi said Naruto had it since the day he was born. I guess it was the loss of his mother or something. Apparently he has been training Naruto in secret for 6 years now and we have all been decieved. On top of that according to Arashi he said that the Kyuubi died the day he did the sealing. Apparently we were all told wrong about the details of it and the only thing sealed in Naruto was the demons power and healing ability. The actual demon was inside the deathgod and Arashi killed it."

Kakashi said "Thats a little convienent, how did this Arashi say he got back anyways."

Just then a yellow flash appeared thanks to a secret seal Kurenai had on her body and there stood Arashi Kazama.

Kakashi turned and paled at the site that met him. "Arashi-sensie..."

Whatever else was going to be said then was stopped by a punch in the stomach and a swift kick in the nutts from Arashi.

Kakashi who was on the ground in pain looked up and said "Why."

Arashi said "I heard your little speach Kakashi, planning on killing my son like that. When I was at the Hokage tower earlier today I took the all seeing crystal ball. Imagine my shock hearing my once prized student ignoring my last request and actually trying to kill Naruto."

Sasuke said "Is it true. Is Naruto and Uchiha."

Arashi snickered and said "Yes, in fact he is your cousin. Your brother knew he was an Uchiha and he even hinted about it to you. He told you that once you recieved it there would be 3 people who possessed it. Him, You and your cousin Naruto. Narutos mother was your fathers twin sister. She died giving birth to him and thanks to Naruto having a photographic memmory it caused the final level of the Sharingan to awaken. The last thing I did before dieing was put a mimmic seal on Naruto to make his eyes appear blue because when Kyuubi power started to enter him they flashed the Sharingan and I knew some idiot would want to make him a weapon so I did it with the last of my energy."

Arashi turned back to Kakashi and said "Dont worry Kakashi, you and Sasuke are included in that death seal Asuma and Kurenai was talking about. Remember that drop of blood you had to give to enter the accademy or to register as a ninja. That drop of blood was so the Death seal could be used. Well, Naruto is cooking Wave delight so I will see you." and turned and shot a quick look and smirk at Kurenai wo was away from the other 3 as he left.

She had a hidden smirk and Asuma said "What are we going to do."

Kakashi said "We check to see if the law is real. If its not we kill them both."

Kurenai said "But Kakashi, this is the yellow flash were talking about, your sensie, surely you dont think we could defeat him."

Kakashi said "We may not be able to but Sasuke can. If we give him the final level of the Sharingan he can easily beat them both. Especially with me giving him Gia speed training." he said with an evil grin.

Sasuke said "How do I get the final level. I dont have friend beside Naruto since we were using him to get it and I wont be a match for him right now."

Kakashi said "Perhaps its time you got close to one of you fangirls. The pink haired banshee or the bleach blond bimbo."

Sasuke smirked and said "How about the dobes only fangirl."

Kurenai gasped and said "You dont mean Hinata do you."

Sasuke said "Yes, she is a discrace to the Hyuugas anyways so they wont mind and he showed he cares for her a little durring the prelims."

Kurenai said "How do you know that."

Kakashi said "I told him after I returned. Now lets go see if this law is real or if we can kill them."

Kurenai said "And if the law is real."

Kakashi said "We find a way to stop it or trick them into removing it from us and then kill them."

Kurenai sighed and said "Im going home. Todays events are messing with my head." and she left in a swirl of leaves.

Asuma said "Do you think we can trust her."

Kakashi said "Remeber how I told you about the first time we met."

Asuma thought for a moment and said "Yeah, she had broke into the brats appartment and had a kunia ready to attack him when you stopped her."

Kakashi said "She hates him also. Her mother passed away in the attack from what she said. We dont have to worry about her." and they left for the Hokage tower to talk with the Hokage.

Kurenai appeared at the Kazama estates in the dinning room only to be pulled into a passionate kiss from a now equally tall Naruto.

Naruto broke the kiss and said "Welcome home hime."

Kurenai blushed and said "Thanks Narukun.

Arashi sighed and said "So what did the fools do after I left."

Kurenai sighed and said "They plan to kill you and Naruto with Sasuke after he gets the final level."

Arashi nodded and said "Who is thier target."

Kurenai said "They were thinking of Sakura or Ino but they decided on Hinata."

Naruto snickered at this and said "Good luck there. It might work if she was here but she should be finishing her apprenticeship under granny any day now."

Kurenai nodded and said "I still cant believe how much of an idiot this village is sometimes. Not only to have the one person they hate most and watch trick them for almost his entire life but also for the heir of a prominent clan to be replaced by a bloodclone for over 4 years. Truly sad."

Naruto said "I have you know that bloodclone is not easy to detect, of coarse we are talking about the leaf village. A village prosperous like no other. Please. Omega is a million times better."

Arashi nodded and said "Yes, that girl Haku and Zabuza made an excellent addition to the village. To think Kakashi would get distracted in battle from a little KI and your second chakra long enough to replace him with a bloodclone."

Naruto nodded and said "And then I replaced Haku with one while Sasuke was knocked out."

Arashi chuckled and said "Poor Sasuke was so happy about getting the Sharingan that he failed to see that the actual needles that knocked him out came from behind."

Kurenai said "Did Jaraiya get everything set up with the new shipment."

Naruto nodded and said "Yes, the shipment of supplies for the new accademy worked out great Iruka was a good choice for the superintendant after he showed he was trustworthy and was told the truth."

Kurenai said "So who do we have left to get."

Arashi sighed and said "Itachi said they are comming soon so we may have to pull him."

Naruto knodded and said "I just wish my other cousin would not have been so much like his father."

Arashi said "I still cant believe that he actually wanted to kill you because you showed him the final level of the Sharingan."

Naruto said "At least Itachi cared for me. Poor Sasuke actually thought Itachi did that all by himself."

Kurenai said "Yes your father was very good at taking them out."

Arashi said "So what else do we have left. The Hospital is taken care of with mom and Shizune. Dads book sales helped funding, Iruka at the accademy. Zabaza teaching Kenjutsu and mist jutsu. Your fiance here for Genjutsu. Im the Omkage,"

Naruto said "We just have to give Gia and Lee the signal and they will be ready to go so Tiajutsu are taken care of."

Arashi sighed and said "I am still dissapointed in Kakashi though. If Gai had not saved you those times with stupid challenges to throw Kakashi off you might not have made it."

Naruto nodded and said "Its all thanks to Itachi on that one. He was Gias student back then and showed the truth of Kakashi to him. His lessons helped with my Tiajutsu skills."

Kurenai said "So between you narukun, Arashi san, Gai, Itachi, Zabaza and myself we have the basic covered."

Arashi said "I say 1 month time limit. All we have to do is get old man ramen and his daughter, and anyone else we think might be worthy to save."

Naruto said "Tenten and her dad Dustin. Tenten never was mean to me and Dustin actually helped me get supplies without marking them up. The only reason he acts cold now is when those villagers threaten to hurt Tenten."

Arashi said "I will handle him, He was a friend of mine so I will talk to him before its to late."

Kurenai said "What about the third."

Naruto sighed and said "He has already had the Konohamaru corp moved to Omega. I think it breaks his heart seeing his son like this but he is an honerable man."

Arashi nodded and said "To keep this secret for over three years now is remarkable. To even help us find worthy people to save is the sign of a true leader. I wish he would join us but he said that he will go down with this village since he let it get this bad after he took over."

Kurenai said "Who exactly did he give us. You never told me."

Naruto said "I know Ibiki, Closet pervert and Anko but I dont know who else."

Arashi said "Genma, Yamato, a few ABNU and Hunters that are tired of this place. Along with what supprised me 5 clans. The Yamanko, Nara, Akamichi, Inuzaka and the Aburame clan. I met with the clan heads. Since alot of the old battle oxes have died and the ones I grew up with have taken over the clans have actually changed for the better and the ones who saw you as a demon were kicked out or punished or left the clan altogether. For the last year they have been getting everything ready for the leave as not to arrouse suspicion. With the help of your friend in wave son we were able to change everything there and finally get the village built."

Kurenai sighed and said "6 year. Has it really been that long since we started planning all this."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Yes. I still remember the first day we met Kakashi."

Kurenai snickered and said "He actually thought the kunia was for you."

Naruto said "Its funny that he never looked closely at the kunia."

Kurenai said "Yes it is considering he seen those before. A three prong kunia. He let his hate cloud his judgement."

Arashi said "Alot of people have. Thats why this is neccessary. All we have to do now is get the jutsu scrolls to help our new village and a few other items and then to actually leave."

Naruto said "There are a few that I might save. Hinata wants Neji and her sister. I can try but that will be tough."

Kurenai said "With those clans shino and kiba are safe."

Arashi said "Yes, Rin has been helping with the new Inuzaka compound and Shinos mom had been working on making a new hive for the colony of bugs."

Naruto said "Even though Ino is safe I will have to talk to her to make sure she wont betray us for my cousin. As for Sakura, Lee asked me to try and save her. Thanks to dads speach she might be able to be saved but I doubt it. Everytime I look at her mom it makes me sick. That night was the reason I said I liked her so much, just to piss that woman off."

Kurenai sighed as she finished eating and said "I better go as not to Arouse suspicion."

Naruto nodded and said "If things get bad you can come here. Only a select few can make it past the seals without being killed and you are one of the safe ones. I love you." as he hugged her and kissed her before she left.

Tomorrow the real fun begins.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day in Konaha could be described as Kaos, the Hokage had already confirmed that the law was real and the seal was also real. The council tried to find a way around it.

Events were happening all over town that would forever change the village. At the Hyuuga compound Hiashe Hyuuga had just been informed by Hinata that a certian Uchiha was wanting to talk to him about his daughter.

At the Yamanko flower shop Ino was trying to find out the truth of events about Naruto.

At the Haruno household a certian mother was crying outside her daughters door. The reason why. "How can I be sure you wont stab me in my sleep."

At the Nara compound Shikamaru was informed the truth but said he had already figured out about the Kyuubi sealing but not the extent. He was then supprised to hear about the clan moving. He would have said something about it but it was to troublesome.

Choji had talked to his dad and after hearing some of what naruto had to deal with said he respected him and hope he could still be friends with him.

Shino was not suprised. His bugs had told him everything already and asked "So when do we move." that was all that was needed to be said.

At the Saratobi compound a certioan chainsmoker was trying to find a way to get out of this mess by reviewing his fathers personal logs of the charter of the village.

Kakashi was trying to find lee and gia to copy thier tiajustu more but for some reason they both dissapeared.

Several villagers had already went to the Kazama estate to try and bribe thier way out of this. Some brought what jutsu or money they had. Others offered land. One man even had the nerve to try and attack Naruto.

The funny thing is he was not there. About 500 shadow clones were though. The poor fool was black and blue when it was over.

Anko and Ibiki was busy copying all information the interigation department had on everything.

Some villagers had left the village. In the mix was a certian ramen man and his daughter. They were being helped with thier stuff by two men dressed in black and had shining teeth and big eyebrows. The gaurds just let them pass never noticing that the two dressed in black should be dressed in green spandex.

The third sighed and looked out the window and said "Your greatgrandfather would dispise this village."

Arashi sighed as he stepped out of the shadow and said "I know but you know it had to be done."

The third said "So how long."

Arashi said "The last that will be saved will be gone by the end of the month. 1 month after that it ends."

The third nodded and said "The anniversery of that attack huh."

Arashi just nodded and said "Yep. The villagers act like Naruto was the cause of all the pain they felt on his birthday. On that day he truly will be this time. Sadly only those who we have spared will be saved. You sure you wont join us. Your grandson would like it."

The third sighed and said "The village was a mess when I handed it over to you. It got that way because of me. After you died I took over and made the mess you had straightened up worse then ever. I just hope Naruto will forgive me for it."

Arashi said "He already has. Right now he is using his bloodline to get all the jutsu he can. Currently he is at the Hyuuga compound. Hiashe will have a suprise."

The third turned and said "Hes going to tell him."

Arashi just nodded.

Hiashe was sitting in his private study when Naruto walked in. Hiashe nodded and said "What do I owe the honor. Come to take you blackmail."

Naruto said "I will talk to you about an important issue but allow me to put a privacy jutsu up so noone may over hear or use your bloodline to read our lips."

Hiashe nodded and Naruto did the seals and activated the jutsu. Hiashe said "So what is it you want."

Naruto sighed and said "What I am about to tell you must not leave this room understood."

Hiashe nodded and Naruto said "Hinata has not been in this village for over 4 years."

Hiashe raised an eyebrow and said "Really, I could have sworn I have seen her almost everyday."

Naruto said "Bloodclone."

Hiashe said "Then where is my daughter."

Naruto said "What my father said at the stadium was only a half truth. The seal and the village was placed under that law and it was activated. Just not when everyone thinks it was."

That got Hiashe full attention and he said "When was it then."

Naruto said "My eleventh birthday. October 10."

Hiashe said "So we only have 2 months."

Naruto nodded and said "My father had this planned out every since he came back. For the past 6 years we have been working secretely moving those who should be saved away from the village. Some like your daughter Hinata along with others. We have built another hidden village. It is nearly complete. We had a temperary village for those we had to get out of here where they have been waiting for the actual village to be built and finished. The final preperations have been completed. The final move has started. That was why we really announced that at the stadium yesterday so we could get the ones who could not be moved before now out of the village."

Hiashe said "That is a very ingenious plan, could you tell me why my daughter has been replaced for so long."

Naruto said "Its the same reason why most of your clan will die. You remember your yearly sabatical you take to the capital. That year you left Hinata here and your council tried to do the same thing they did to your wife. Kill her."

Hiashe looked Naruto right in the eyes and said "That is a big claim boy, do you have any proof."

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll and said "That is a report on the poison that was put in her food. Tsunade was able to stop it. She was here getting some stuff for our new village at the time and Hiashe brought up the question about your wife. Secretly they exumed her body and Tsunade found the same poison."

Hiashe sighed and said "I understand. Now why did you come here, surely its not just to make my last days painful."

Naruto said "Actually, Hinata asked that we save her sister and Neji. And I think you should also know that Hinata is not weak. The bloodclone could only keep so much information to make it real so we had to pass her actual skills of as not what they are. I wanted you to know that your family will live on and become the Hyuuga clan it should have been."

Naruto got up and started toward the door and said "I should warn you about one other thing. Dont trust Kakashi or Sasuke. They are insane now because of thier hate. They want Sasuke to get the final level of the sharingan. They want to befriend Hinatas clone since she acted like she liked me and kill her to get it. Hinata is safe but Neji and Hanabi may be targeted if they pull it in front of them. Also inform Neji that if he will give up his hate for the main family and agree to live in peace with Hinata and Hanabi I will remove that seal on his head." and with that he walked out of the room without seeing the look on Hiashe face.

Hiashe thought. "Its time for change."

Kurenai was currently sitting in her apartment reading a book. She smirked and thought "Almost time Narukun."

At the WolfClaw weapon shop a customer just walked in and the girl behind the counter said "Hi wel..Oh its you."

Arashi smiled and said "relax. I am not actually a bad guy and I came to discuss something with your father and you."

Tenten nodded and screamed "Dad, we have a visitor."

Tentens dad came out of the back and said "What do you want Kazama."

Arashi said "Its good to see you agian dustin. I just came to tell you you and your daughter are safe."

Dustin blinked and said "What."

Arashi said "Can the three of us talk in private."

Dustin nodded and said "tenten lock up and come to the back."

Tenten nodded and walked to the door changing the sign and walking to the back with her dad and the yondaime.

When they got in the back it turned out to be a living room.

They sat down and Arashi said "I want to tell you the truth. Naruto and I both know that you actually respected him and only started banning him from comming here after some villagers threatened you with your daughter."

Tenten blinked and said "Dad, is that true."

Dustin just nodded and Arashi said "Because of that when we activated the seal we did not activate either of yours so that mean you dont have to worry about dying. That whole speach yesterday was a trigger."

Dustin said "What do you mean."

Arashi said "For the last six years we have been preparring and have built a new hidden village. We have been secretly moving those people of the village who are actually decent people to a hidden location to prepare to move into the village when it was completed. The last of the building will be built within this month. The trigger I mentioned was a way to move those who could not leave yet without raising suspesion. We wood like to offer you and your daughter the chance to go also."

Dustin said "What about tentens team and friends."

Arashi said "Gai and Lee left the village this morning, Naruto is at the Hyuuga compound trying to get the last two Hyuugas. Neji and Hanabi. Hinata does not trust any of the others."

Tenten said "Hinata trust Neji after what he did to her."

Arashi said "That was not Hinata he did it to."

Tenten blinked and said "Huh,"

Arashi said "Hinata has been out of this village for 4 years now. That was a bloodclone."

Dustin laughed and said "You mean to tell me that for 4 years you have hid that from the all seeing Hyuugas."

Arashi said "Every since the Hyuuga council tried to kill her, yes."

That got both of thier attentions.

Arashi sighed and said "I will give you time to think over my offer. I will tell you this though. I lied about the timeline. This village does not have 2 years like they think. They have 2 months. October 10th to be exact. If you decide to leave the village head to wave country. When you get there cross the great Naruto bridge. Its funny, in another country he is seen as a hero for saving them. In his own village he is seen as a demon for doing the same thing. If you do go and you cross the bridge, a friend will guide you to the new village. Just give the name Rin. Cya." and he was gone in a puff of smoke.

Dustin sighed and said "What do you think."

Tenten said "Did they really threaten me if you did not kick him out."

Dustin said "Yes. A villager walked up to you at the accademy one day when I came to pick you up just to prove they could get to you."

Tenten said "I never knew this village could be so mean."

Dustin said "Thats not even a fraction of what this village has done."

Tenten said "Well we should get started."

Dustin blinked and said "Huh."

Tenten said "If this village is that bad, I dont want to live here. Afraid someone may hurt me or my family just for doing business with someone."

Dustin smiled and said "You know your my favorite daughter."

Tenten said "Im your only daughter. Now get up."

Dustin sighed and said "Thats your mother side."

At the Haruno household Sakura was in her room sitting on her bed. She had a chair agianst the door knob so it could not open and had a kunia beside her. Her makeup was ruined from crying.

Sakura heard a tapping sound and looked around and did not see anything. She then heard it agian and looked toward the window and saw an orange frog with a vest on. Sakura blinked and the frog said "Open the window damn it."

Sakura got up and opened the window and the frog jumped in and said "You Sakura."

Sakura just nodded and the frog pulled out a scroll and said "This is for you." and handed it to her and dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura open the scroll and read it and then read it agian. She got her stuff and left out the window.

About 20 minutes later Sakura walked onto the Hokage monument and a voice from behind her said "Thanks for comming."

Sakura jumped and said "What did you mean by I have a choice."

Naruto sighed and said "I already know your mother will not let you know the truth. I also know she would rather see you dead then be with me. Truth is, I already have a great fiance. Have for several years now. I just acted like I had a crush on you to piss your mother off. Anyways, back to the choice I am willing to give you. Its simple. I am offering the chance to see the truth. After that you have 2 choices. One stay in this village and die with the others, or two, leave this village as others have and start a new life. The choice will be yours."

Sakura stood thier for a moment and said "If I decided to leave this village after I see it where could I go."

Naruto said "Those who have shown themselfs to be good people have started another village. I wont tell you were because of you devotion to Sasuke. I wont lie to you about this. Sasuke will die. He has already made his choice. He plans to try and kill me but he know with me having the final stage of our bloodline he does not stand a chance. So to solve that problem both him and Kakashi plan for him to make friends with either Hinata, Ino or you and kill one of you to get it. I know you dont believe that but its the truth. You will have to decide if you believe it or not. I will tell you this also. You dont have 2 years like everyone was told. The seal was activated long before yesterday. This village has 2 months. Dont tell anyone because some people will get desperate and kill, rape, rob, do things they normally would not just to go out witha bang. So do you wish to see it or not."

Sakura thought for a moment and said "Show me."

Naruto looked into her eyes and his eyes changed. Over the next few seconds Sakura saw everything he wanted her to see. When it was over she collapsed on the ground crying. She looked at Naruto and asked "How."

Naruto said "I found someone to care for me, I found those who were precious to me."

Sakura was still crying when Naruto started to leave. He stopped at the edge of the trees and said "If you need to talk to someone talk to Ino. Maybe you can get your friendship back. Also if you decide to leave, visit Inari. Im sure they will let you stay with them until I swing by. If you show you are worthy and not reveal what I told you to others and Sasuke or Kakashi I will take you to the new village. Cya." and was gone in a swirl of leaves.

Sakura sat there for hours crying.

Kurenai sighed as she put her book away and was about to go to bed when Anko arrived. Kurenai said "Whats wrong Anko."

Anko said "I need to talk to you about something."

Kurenai sighed and said "What is it."

Anko said "Im leaving the village tomorrow. A little servant of Orochimaru came to me a little while ago and wants me to spy for him. He wants me to watch Arashi and Naruto. I cant do that because they trust me. I am going ahead to Omega with Ibiki."

Kurenai nodded and said "I understand. Goodluck and I will see you there in less then a month."

Anko nodded and left. Kurenai sighed and said "Just a little longer." getting ready to go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It had now been two weeks since the Chunnin exams. Alot has happened in the leaf village. Over 1/3 of the village has left. Most going to major villages like Iwa, Cloud, Rain. A select few that new where to go have gone to Wave.

The third Hokage sighed as he sat in the council chambers. They called this meeting after it was discovered that several clans have left the village without a single word. The council had decided to ask the Hokage what are they going to do about this problem.

The third looked at the now 20 members of 42 that was the council and said "What can we do. Over half of our ninjas have left. Villagers have started to turn on each other. As of yet as far as I know no one has been cleared of thier death seal. The Hyuuga clan has started an all out war with itself. Hiashe using the branch family to go agianst the council. His daughter Hanabi and nephew Neji have disappeared. Anko and Ibiki went out on a patrol looking for an escape prisoner and both have not returned. The ABNU are also disappearing. The mysterious leaving of some of Konaha main clans. Over half of the stores have taken thier stocks and left the village going to more stable markets hoping to outrun thier burden. None of this would have happen if the council would have followed mine and arashi request all those years ago."

Just then the doors to the council burst open and a mob of villagers came storming in carrying butcher knifes, pitchforks, kunias, shurikans, and other crude weapons.

The third said "What is the meaning of this."

A villager said "We are tired of having this council sit back and do nothing while we are the ones who are going to pay." and they started to attack the council.

Meanwhile across town a certian one eye jounnin was training a certian Uchiha.

Kakashi said "Now remember Sasuke, when you go in with this attack aim for the heart. Without the heart he should die. If not aim for the head. Remember that he will be able to follow your moves so you must outrun his ability to dodge."

Sasuke just nodded and said "After I take care of him I will kill my brother."

A voice from the tree behind them said "Take care of who."

Sasuke and Kakashi both turned and paled at the site that greeted them.

A man with blue skin said "So is this the second mission you wanted to finish Itachi, killing this brat before we go after the Kyuubi."

Itachi said "Yes Kisame. I will take care of my brother and you take Kakashi."

Kisame smiled and pulled out his sword and started to attack Kakashi.

Sasuke started the seals for the jutsu Kakashi was showing him and said "I will kill you now Itachi." and charged him before screaming "Chidori."

Itachi exploded and sent Sasuke flying backward. Suddenly he appeared behind Sasuke who was flying upwards from a kick.

Itachi said "I really must thank Gai sensie for this move. Kage Buyou (Shadow Leaf Dance)" and he wrapped his arms around Sasuke and they both started to spin downwards.

Sasuke was watching this and said "I wont die here." as he was planted in the ground by Itachi who went up in a puff of smoke as he hit the ground.

Itachi looked over at Sasuke body and notice him pulling himself out of the ground as the curse seal finished covering his body.

Itachi glanced over and saw Kakashi was cut up pretty good by Kisame who had his sword sitting on Kakashi body that was passed out on the ground.

Itachi had to chuckle at this. He looked at Sasuke agian only to grab his wrist that had chidori agian. Itachi sighed and broke his wrist and changed his eyes to the final level and said "Now you will see the truth little brother." and Sasuke was hit with the Tsukuyomi (Illusionary Underworld Moon).

Sasuke found himself tied to a stake agian and Itachi appeared and said "Let me show you what really happened that night." and then showed as him and Arashi killed the entire Uchiha clan. Sasuke screamed out because after that Itachi really wanted to fuck his brothers mind over and said "Now that you know why we did it and how, its time to make you suffer for being such an asshole. I will make you be suffered by your one true weakness. Oh yes I know all about it."

Sasuke looked scared as mobs and mobs of fangirls came charging at him kissing him all over tearing his cloths. After what seemed like hours Itachi said only 71 hour 58 minutes to go."

Sasuke screamed out and then everything went black.

Itachi blinked and found that he was back in the real world. He looked down at his brother and then up at a tree that he felt a chakra source in and said "Your getting sloppy Kabuto."

Kabuto appeared on the tree branch and said "I still cant believe you agreed to this Itachi."

Itachi said "My family bloodline was cursed the day it was created. Now that there are only 3 members left alive who possess it we will see which is the true way it should be used." Itachi then leaned down and stabed both of Sasukes eyes and said "As promised. My brothers body alive for the ring and those jutsu. He can breed his own line with that immortality jutsu of his."

Kisame walked over and said "That sound and water attack nocked him out quick Itachi."

Itachi nodded and said "Sorry Kisame." and stabbed Kisame in the heart killing him.

Kabuto said "Why did you do that."

Itachi said "They wanted to interfere in family business. Make sure your master knows that if he messes with Omega that he will die."

Kabuto said "Orochimaru is not as evil as people think. He only wanted to get revenge on Konoha after they killed his parents like they did. The people of this village are rotten to the core. His family bloodline was cursed also but the villagers killed them and tried to kill him but the third saved him. When he was trying to find a way to cure the bloodline his family had the third did not like him using prisoners as test subjects so he forced him out. He has no grudge against Omega. He just wants to learn all jutsu so he can find one that will save his life and clan. That is why he wants the sharingan."

Itachi said "I know this already Kabuto, I dont need a history lesson. Just remember, he messes with Omega he will be killed. Orochimaru wants Konaha destroyed as do we. The only thing that seperates us is Orochimaru wants to destroy and rebuild it. We just removed the disease and cured the damage. Now go. The sight of my emo brother is sickening."

Kabuto said "Hia Itachi."

Itachi sighed and said "Orochimaru, last of the viper snake clan. Ironic that he became the snake sannin. Oh well. I wonder if Naruto still can cook." and he walked over to Kakashi and kicked him in the nutts to make sure he was really out. He then left in a swirl of leaves.

Back in the council chambers the third sighed as he sat beside Danzo and said "Were to old for this shit."

Danzo said "Tell me about it, Its hell to get old."

The third looked over and said "well I say the council is disbanded."

Danzo looked around and said "You think. I am the last council member. You being head of the council and we almost never agree."

The third said "Burnt Kunia."

Danzo sighed and said "First rounds on you."

The third chuckled and they both left for the Burnt Kunia bar.

At the Kazama estates Itachi appeared in the living room and saw Naruto reading a book and Arashi laying on the couch. Itachi chuckled and Naruto said "So did it work cuzz."

Itachi said "Yeap, little bros on his way to sound."

Arashi who still had his eyes closed said "What of Kakashi."

Itachi said "Major chakra drain from Kisame sword and a swollen set on nutts."

Arashi sighed and said "That should stop him for about a week. That leaves one week."

Itachi nodded and said "So how are preperations going."

Naruto said "We only have 2 more people before we pull out. My other teammate and my fiance."

Itachi said "Why have you not pulled them then."

Naruto said "The little riot we started earlier should be over and the council should be dead now."

Arashi said "The third knew it was comming but wanted to make peace with his last enemy before he died. Danzo."

Itachi said "Sentemental huh. So whos your teammate anyways."

Naruto said "Haruno."

Itachi spat on the floor and said "you mean the pink haired bitches daughter."

Naruto nodded and said "The last thing that woman sees before she dies will be one of two thing. One her daughter leaving or her daughters death, I dont care which."

Arashi said "Did you show her everything her mother did."

Naruto sighed and said "No, some of it still scars me. I just showed the physical injuries. The other things she did are even to cruel for me to show to an enemy."

Itachi said "So, why is your fiance still here."

A female voice behind him said "I am not leaving without Narukun."

Itachi turned and said "As good as ever kurenai."

Kurenai smiled and said "Asumas up to something."

Arashi opened his eyes and said "Really. What."

Kurenai said "He is going to challenge Naruto to a dual. The dual is for the rights of freedom."

Itachi said "His funeral."

Kurenai said "The dual never said it had to be one on one. From what I heard he wants either Kakashi or Sasuke to join him agianst Naruto and Arashi."

Naruto snorted and said "They both have a deathwish."

Arashi sighed and said "Very well. Itachi, I have a mission for you and Kurenai, no buts. We leave this village after the dual. Your revenge on Haruno will have to be complete by then Naruto. Tomorrow Itachi will take Kurenai to Omega. Take one of each of our Hiraishin kunias. Wait for one week after you get there and activate them. We should arrive within a few hours."

Itachi nodded but Kurenai said "But..."

Naruto said "No buts Kurhime. This is it. The moment we have been waiting for. If something were to happen to you now I would die from the heartache. Please for me."

Kurenai sighed and said "I will head to my apartment and get ready. I will meet you at the south gate at 5 Itachi." and she left without waiting for a response.

Itachi sighed and Arashi said "Your rooms where you left it."

Itachi nodded and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day a messanger from the Hokages office was standing outside the Kazama estates. Now you may wonder why noone has attacked them or why the messanger was waiting outside the estates instead of entering it.

It was all thanks to a certian seals Arashi had made. Lets just say that the benefits of seals never was intended to be used in this way. The first seal cancelled all genjutsu, The second seal reflected all ninjutsu, The third seal was a chakra drain seal which unless you knew how to get by it ate your chakra until you die. Oh wait, it gets better. A 5th seal took that chakra and electricuted you. The electricity also activates a 6th seal that reverses nerve impulses in the body.

In other words anyone stupid enought to try it was electricuted once they actually made it to the grounds and then thier brain is screwed up so bad that they try to move thier feet and wind up moving thier ear. Its great being a seal master.

Anyways Arashi walked out and said "So what do you want."

The chunnin who looked scared said "I have a message from the Hokage." and handed a scroll to Arashi before running as fast as he could.

Arashi smirked and thought "Just wait."

Arashi open the scroll and said "Looks like Asuma decided to make it official." and walked back inside his house.

When he got thier Naruto said "So.."

Arashi said "She was right. Its an official dual. You and me agianst Kakashi and Asuma. Apparently Kakashis not out as long as we hoped. I guess they must have shoved enough soldier pills in him to kill a buffalo."

Naruto nodded and said "When I met Sakura on the mountian I had finished setting things up there. It will go off when both pass through the walls of the village."

Arashi nodded and said "They are so going to shit themself when this is over."

Naruto nodded smiled and said "So all we have left is the two numbskulls, pinky and the finally."

Arashi said "Yes. Itachi and Kurenai left this morning. I had a summon watch them until they made it to the border."

Naruto nodded and said "So whens the dual."

Arashi said "This afternoon at 4."

Naruto said "At normal ninja speed Kurenai and Itachi should make it to Omega by 7 oclock this evening. The bridge cancells 2 days of travel."

Arashi said "So we have probably 3 and a half hours to play around with the numbskulls."

Naruto said "Well. I guess I am heading out."

Arashi said "Were you heading. Going to talk to pinky."

Naruto said "No, I gave her the option and she could leave the village or stay. I have not seen or heard from her since that day. No, I just want to take one last look at the village."

Arashi said "I will go with you." and together they left the house to walk through the village.

Time passed quickly. People on the street ran from them or crossed the road to get to the other side. It did not bother them. Noone in the village could actually pose much of a threat.

Finally Naruto and Arashi walked to the arena. Apparently word spread and everyone that was left in the village was there to watch the fight. Naruto walked to the middle of the ring and Arashi was right beside him.

Standing across from them were Kakashi and Asuma.

Kakashi said "I still refuse to believe that you are Arashi and this is your son. It has to be the demon."

Arashi sighed and said "I guess you truly are a disapointment Kakashi. You have anything to say Asuma."

Asuma said "I will kill you both and then I will have the ability to free everyone of this curse."

Naruto snickered at this and said "I have one thing to say before we fight and I want everyone to hear me. There is an old saying that you reap what you sow. This village was at one time called the village that prospered like no other. Those days are gone forever. Even if dad and me die, they are gone. Other villages have already heard from those who have fled the reasons for this happening. Even if you are all freed you wont be able to repair this village. The good people of this village are gone. Those who are left are the plague of the world. Look at what you have become. Look in the mirror and tell me what you became. Murders, Rapist, Thiefs, Cutthoughts. Lyiers, broken. DEMONS. In history when they talk about what Konoha is they will only refer to it as the village of demons. It will be a place where even criminals will stay away from. How can you stand to look at each other, affraid that your neighbor will stab you in the back or break into your house and take your food. You have all seen the signs of it happening already. What is there for you now. Your own children have seen what you are and have started to stay away from you. They are afraid you will come and kill them in there sleep. Having to sleep with a chair agianst the door and a knife under thier pillows. I pity you Konoha."

Asuma said "We dont want your pity demon."

Naruto said "You have it none the less."

Asuma pulled out his trench knifes and Naruto activated his sharingan. Asuma charged Naruto who jumped to the side.

Arashi started forming handsigns and said "Hidden mist jutsu." and the arena was filled with mist.

Kakashi said "It wont work. I fought and killed a master in the art of this."

Arashi said "Actually, your wrong. I was there and Naruto and I both saved Zabuza and Haku that day and replaced them with bloodclones." his voice coming from everywhere.

Kakashi said "Your lying."

Naruto said "Really Kakashi. If I could fool the Hyuuga clan for 4 years by replacing Hinata with a clone do you really think I could not do the same again." his voice also coming from everywhere."

Up in the stands Hinata suddenly collapsed into a pile of blood before it burned away. Gasp could be heard all over the stadium when that happen."

Asuma said "Where is Hinata then."

Naruto said "Right now she is working at the hospital at the new hidden village that we created. My fiance should be arriving there with my cousin soon."

Kakashi said "Like a demon could have a fiance and Sasuke would never join you." he was back to back with Asuma.

Arashi said "Actually Kakashi, his Fiance has been spying on you both for years now. You know her very well Kurenai."

Naruto said "And who said I was talking about Sasuke. You forgot about my other cousin Itachi."

Kakashi said "So you are in leagues with a murderer. What has he done with Sasuke."

Arashi said "Actually if you want to blame the death of the Uchiha clan on anyone blame it on me. My brother in law wanted to kill my son so Itachi and me killed them to stop them."

More gasp in the crowd could be heard by this."

Asuma said "Are either of you going to attack."

Naruto said "I was setting you both up. I have my clone henged into the other and are at your back right now." and a pair of kunias cut them both on the legs.

Kakashi and Asuma jumped into the fog never realising they had been tricked and a clone in the ground had cut them.

Laughter could be heard and Arashi said "I cant believe they fell for that."

Naruto said "Its just more proof. Two men who are here to fight us cant even trust each other, how low has this village become." Naruto smirked and began using his Sharingan.

Arashi was sitting agianst the wall and had 4 clones speaking at the same time in the fog. He was thinking of what idiots those two were.

Just then the fog was blasted away by both Kakashi and Asuma flaring thier chakra. When the fog cleared they saw over 500 Narutos and Arashi.

Kakashi said "You are an idiot Naruto. Ninja like us could never be over powered by weak kagebunshins."

All the Naruto smirked and said "We will see." and half of the Naruto henged into Kakashi and half of the Arashi henged into Asuma.

Suddenly they all started to fight and Arashi redid the hidden mist jutsu. The sound of metal hitting metal could be heard all over the arena. The Hyuugas tried to follow what was happening but were having trouble. Everyone else was just listening.

Naruto said "Its time to end this Chidori."

Kakashi paled as he heard the sound of several Chidoris. He asked "how did you learn that Naruto."

Naruto said "In wave idiot. I saw the seals you used when I replaced Zabuza."

Kakashi could feel the chakra from them and then suddenly an Asuma came at him with a trench knife and attacked him as did a Kakashi.

He was getting frustrated and said "You may have copied it but yours will never be as good as mine." and he created his own. He then charged into the fog swinging his Chidori at everything he saw.

While this was happening a Kakashi and Asuma attacked the real Asuma. He channel his wind manipulation into his trench knifes and started destroying everything also as he got through.

After several long minutes of fighting the mist cleared and all that was standing in the arena was ,2 Asuma who had thier trench knifes out with the wind manipulation and 2 Kakashi with a Chidori.

Both Asuma said at the same time. You made this to easy. All we have to do is kill ourselfs and we got you."

Kakashi chuckled at the same time and then they all charged thier carbon copy. It was over. Both Kakashi and Asuma fell to the ground bleading and Kakashi and Asuma standing over them changed into 2 Narutos. The strange thing was that the Kakashi and Asuma on the ground changed into the other one.

Arashi sighed walking over and Kakashi who was holding his chest were the trench knife is looked up and said "How."

Arashi said "You should have realized when the copy was saying the same thing that you were under a genjutsu from the sharingan. We placed you both under one when you were fighting the clones so you would see each other as yourself. You hypnotised Asuma before you attacked and Naruto had his clone chuckle. Asuma saw you as himself and you saw him as yourself. Then you finished each other off. Those wounds are fatal. Asumas already dead and the trench knife has punchured you lung. You will be dead in a few minutes." and he walked over to Naruto who dispelled the clone.

Naruto said so everyone could here. A message will appear on the Hokage mounument this evening. Be ready and read it. Those who we have decided to be spared will know then." as they walked out.

The third looked down at the form of his son. Sad that he let his hate be his downfall. He really could not blame Arashi and Naruto. Asuma challenged them and his own teammate killed him.

As soon as Naruto and Arashi stepped out of the stadium they looked at each other and nodded. Both feeling the pull of the Hiraishin kunias Kurenai had. In moments they both flashed out of the village. Never to return.

At the moment they left the village a huge explosion could be heard at the Hokage monument

People were just leaving the stadium when they heard the explosion. They quickly ran outside and saw a huge banner on the monument it read.

**PEOPLE OF KONOHA. THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES. **

**AS YOU KNOW THIS MESSAGE IS FROM ARASHI AND NARUTO KAZAMA. I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR SHOWING US THE CRUELTY AND THE PLAGUE THIS VILLAGE HAS BECOME. YOU SHOULD KNOW SOMETHING. THE MOMENT THIS WAS ACTIVATED A SEAL THAT WE PLACED IN THE WALLS OF THE VILLAGE ACTIVATED. THIS SEAL MAKES IT WERE YOU CAN NEVER LEAVE. YOU ARE ALL THINKING, SO WHAT WE WILL BE DEAD IN TWO YEARS. WRONG. WE NEVER ACTIVATED THOSE SEALS. WE TOLD YOU THAT SO YOU COULD FACE THE TRUTH OF WHAT YOU HAVE BECOME. **

**THOSE WHO LEFT HAVE GONE TO TRY AND START A NEW LIFE AND WILL HAVE TO CHANGE OR DIE IN THIS WORLD WE LIVE IN. WE HAVE TAKEN SOME OF THE VILLAGERS THAT WE THOUGHT WORTHY AND HAVE CREATED A NEW VILLAGE CALLED OMEGA. YOU MAY WONDER WHY WE CALLED OURSELFS THE END. SIMPLE REALLY. WE WANTED TO REMEMBER THAT THE LEAF VILLAGE WAS WERE THE EVIL WE ONCE WERE WAS. OMEGA IS THE END OF THE EVIL AND THE HOPES OF A BRIGHTER FUTURE. YOU ARE ALL GOING TO HAVE TO LIVE WITH ONE ANOTHER NOW. EITHER YOU WILL CHANGE YOUR WAYS OR YOU WILL KILL EACH OTHER OFF. ITS YOUR CHOICE. **

**YOU MAY ALL THINK THAT NARUTO IS A MONSTER OR DEMON BUT HE NEVER KILLED ANYONE. I HAVE KILLED PLENTY FOR THIS VILLAGE AND LATER TO PROTECT MY SON. THERE IS AN OLD SAYING, YOU REAP WHAT YOU SOW. YOU SOWED THE SEEDS OF YOUR DESTRUCTION BY HURTING A MERE CHILD. NOW WE HAVE GIVEN YOU A CHANCE TO SOW THE SEEDS OF SALVATION. YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO LEAVE THIS VILLAGE FOR 4 YEARS. IF YOU SURVIVE OR PARISH IS UP TO YOU. THE HOKAGE WHO REFUSED TO LEAVE YOU HAS ENOUGH FOOD TO LAST YOU FOR 6 MONTHS. YOU HAVE THAT LONG TO GROW YOUR OWN AND TO SURVIVE. IF YOU DONT THEN THIS IS GOODBYE. **

**WE HOPE THAT YOU DO SURVIVE AND START A NEW VILLAGE WITHOUT THE EVILS OF YOUR PAST. CAN YOU TRULY OVER COME THE DOUBTS OF YOUR PAST AND THOSE OF YOUR NEIGHBOR. IF YOU DO SURVIVE CHANGE YOUR VILLAGE NAME TO ALPHA. THE BEGINING. THE HOPES OF A BRIGHTER FUTURE AND A NEW LIFE YOURS TRULY. **

**ARASHI KAZAMA SHODIAME KAGE OF OMEGA.**

The people were stunned. They had been played the ultimate prank. Could they trust themself now that they have seen the evil in there own hearts. Only time would tell.

When Naruto and Arashi appeared at the gates of Omega there was a crowd standing there waiting for them smiling. Naruto was quickly embraced in a tight hug and kiss from his fiance. Arashi was also hugged by Shizune and then Tsunade and Jaraiya.

Naruto looked around and saw all of the rookie nine besides Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke he could understand but he had hopes for Sakura.

Kurenai saw him looking at his friends and said "I know what who your looking for."

Naruto blinked and said "Huh."

Kurenai said "Sakura."

Naruto said "It was her choice. I said before her mother would die either seeing Sakura leave or in front of her. If she stayed in that village she will die by some villager."

Arashi said "I hate to say it but I agree with you son. They only have a 20 percent chance of overcoming it."

Shikamaru walked over and said "Actually about 10 percent. If they kill the Hokage then they wont have a chance. Its up to them now."

Naruto said "So you all know the truth now."

Ino walked over and said "It was extreme but I think it might have been for the best."

Choji said "At least they have good food here."

Kiba who was on the ground holding his nuts said "Why."

Hinata said "That was not me Kiba. I have been here for 4 years now and you dont grab my ass."

Everyone who had not seen Hinata yet blinked and laughed at the poor boys antics.

A voice from the woods said "Whats so funny."

Naruto turned and saw Tazuna walking over with a guest blindfolded with pink hair."

Naruto said "Its good to see you made it Sakura."

Sakura who removed her blindfold said "I guess its good to..."

She was suddenly engulfed in a hug by a boy dressed in a black pair of pants and a white t shirt with a G.I. haircut and shorter eyebrows and said "Its good to see you agian Sakura." softly.

Sakura blinked and said "Do I know you."

Naruto said "Sakura, I would like for you to meet the real lee. The one you met before was an act."

Sakura nodded and looked and lee and said "At least you look good."

Tenten said "Anything would have made him look good.

Everyone laughed as lee facefaulted.

Everyone started to meet and greet and admire thier new home. Sure it would take a little work to finish but that is what is great about beginings. It may have and ending but sowing the foundation of thier new home on friendship is a good place. After all you truly do reap what you sow.


End file.
